An automobile accident can be a very stressful situation. Even if no one is hurt, being in an accident can be very disconcerting for the people involved. However, if someone involved in an accident needs to file an insurance claim, it is best to quickly collect as much information as possible in order to properly submit the claim. If a claimant does not gather at least some information at the scene of the accident, information may later be unavailable or forgotten. Thus, a claimant often attempts to quickly and accurately collect information for an insurance claim at the scene of an accident while they are still under the stress of the accident. A claimant may also desire that such information be provided to an insurer as quickly as possible so that the claim process can be expedited. This may especially be the case when a claimant's vehicle may not be drivable due to the accident. Such a claimant may need a rental car or tow truck as soon as possible, and may wish to begin the claim process so that the claimant's vehicle is returned to service as soon as possible.